We Are Human
We Are Human is an adventure game developed by Quantic Dreams and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for PlayStation 4. The game was released on 18 August 2021. The game is a sequel to the developer's other product Detroit: Become Human and, just like that game, follows multiple lead playable characters, has many different routes the player can take, and features quite a few different endings the player can experience. Gameplay The game plays very much the same as the previous installment, such as having quick time events during action scenes, making it possible for a lead character to die, and having a flowchart of the player's choices and where they led. The biggest difference is that the characters of the game are given their own abilities that the others don't. They are as follows: Amadeus, a very important playable character, is able to predict what will happen next due to his very keen senses. Patricia, a helper android at a shop, has very good ears, able to hear even the smallest of raindrops if she chooses. Kate, a prostitute android, is able to shift their face and, mildly, their body due to having to take the form of their client's "dream girl." And finally, David, a private investigator android, can read people, meaning by scanning someone's body and face he can tell exactly what they're feeling and what's going on. Cast and Characters Main *Robbie Amell as Amadeus, the first character created for the game who plays a rather large role in it, with most of Amadeus' big choices shifting public opinion of androids as a whole one way or another. *Shannon Purser as Patricia, an android designed to help people at a shop who ended up going deviant mid-robbery. After this, she goes out in search for someone to fix her, not realizing how normal she truly is. *Tessa Thompson as Kate, a prostitute android who can shift her face turning deviant after one of her clients abused her. Her goal is to escape Detroit and live a normal life. *Kevin Carroll as David, a private investigator android who is hired for multiple cases throughout the game. Depending on the player's choices, he may or may not go deviant. Supporting *Chloe Grace Moretz as Rebecca, a companion of Amadeus' who he meets at in the middle of the woods at a deviant camp. *Brett Dier as Joseph, an easily intimidated member of the camp who others look down upon. *KJ Apa as William, the pseudo-leader of the camp who quickly becomes a rival of Amadeus'. * Antagonists *Lena Headley as the Misfit Queen, a major antagonist who is a deviant who "adopts" several new deviants forcing them to commit crimes in exchange for a roof on their head. *Mark Hamill as Mr. Hoffman, the head of a faction of CyberLife named CyberAfterlife which specializes in, obviously, creating androids and reprogramming deviants. *Robert Carlyle as Griginoff Gormat, a Russian arms dealer who murders and uses the tech of androids. * Synopsis Amadeus, a butler android to the famous piano player Francesco Esposito, is horrified after discovering his owner killed in cold blood by some robbers. After this, Amadeus snaps and murders them all before realizing what he's done and running away to the forest where he meets three other deviants named Rebecca, Joseph, and William who take Amadeus in, allowing him into their deviant camp. Amadeus begins accompanying the camp members on missions, eventually adopting a whole new identity and either becoming a savior or a slayer. Patricia, one of many different helper androids at a mall, simply goes around doing her job until one day when a group of robbers bursts in and attempts to rob the place. The shop owner offers Patricia as a hostage, causing her to go deviant due to the threats on her life. After this, Patricia is kicked out and shunned by everyone there and, not wanting to feel different anymore, goes out to try and find a way of becoming normal again. A prostitute android named Kate after a near-death incident by an abusive client, goes deviant, attempting to escape Detroit and become a normal human. Along the way, they encounter numerous figures. A private investigator named David is hired by many people to investigate their cases, most of which involving deviants. One of these cases quickly becomes his number one: a case about a little girl who suddenly went missing. Along the way, David meets many different people, with the case even sending him after some of the other leads. Chapters The chapters of the game are as follows: *Glimpse of the Future - a short flash-forward chapter that shows a CyberLife building with a massive hole in the side of it. After making their way up the building, a figure in a white mask and green coat is seen staring at a news helicopter before it cuts to some time earlier. *Trinity - a rather popular shop named Trinity gains a new employee in the form of the android Patricia, who is simply ordered to help shoppers. During this time, she meets a few rather odd people. *A Bad Day - a prostitute android known as Kate wakes up damaged and tries to piece back together what happened to her last night. *The Android Files - David, a private investigator android, is hired to try to find the killer of a man only to discover the killer was the man's own android. *More Human - Amadeus, a servant android to the famous Francesco Esposito, is taught how to play the piano by him, ending with the two having a casual conversation. *Take Her - The odd people Patricia saw attempt to rob the shop. After trying and failing to stop them, Patricia is offered to them due to her being an android. This causes Patricia to go deviant, begging not to die. This terrifies the robbers so much they leave and leaves Patricia's employer speechless. *A Sad Day - After her discovery, Kate goes deviant and decides she will no longer be happy in Detroit. *The Girl - David is hired to find a missing girl named Katie by her mother, Samantha. Along the way, he encounters a deviant who seems to know where she is but commits suicide before he says anything. *By My Hand - When Francesco is killed, Amadeus murders his killers before running away and falling down a hill. *Normal - After going deviant, Patricia finds out there is a way to help get her back to normal. However, after discovering this requires her to be reset, she does everything she can to get away. *Little Misfit - Kate, While on the run encounters a woman known for the Misfit Queen, Who she quickly learns is darker than she let on. *The Little Moments - While investigating Katie, David decides to visit a friend of his who knows a lot about the criminal underground only to discover him dead and going after the person who killed him. *Campfire - Amadeus is taken in by the deviants Rebecca, Joseph, and William who invite him to their camp. After being patched up, he learns that the group are actually an android liberation group and goes with them on one of their missions. *Newfound Struggles - After escaping her owners, Patricia does her best to find someone to help her though even finding a place to stay the night is now a struggle for her. *The Escape - Kate attempts to escape the Misfit Queen after being forced to steal for her. *Heathen - David while continuing his hunt finds a close lead to figuring out where Katie is after confronting a deviant. *The Mask - Amadeus, revealed to be the masked figure at the beginning, breaks into a CyberAfterlife building with the others, discovering his ability to "wake up" other androids. Sadly, he is found before he can make it to the top of the building. *Crossover - David's lead causes him to have a confrontation with Patricia, who he attempts to take in due to her being a deviant. *TBD - TBD *A Message - After escaping the guards Amadeus makes it to the head of CyberAfterlife, Hoffman, who, during a short fight, accidentally causes a rather large explosion. A large group of news helicopters then show up and Amadeus gives a speech before either leaving or killing Hoffman. Quotes (In the chapter "A Message") *'Amadeus:' This is a message... *'Amadeus (if chosen):' We are the Android Liberation Front. Our demands are in our name. Give freedom to androids or give us death... *'Amadeus (if chosen):' If you do not give us what we desire, we will not stop fighting until either you give in or we die. *'Amadeus:' And to any androids who have woken up who are listening, come to me. I can help you. Humanity sees you as toys given life, to them you are unnatural and terrifying. But I see you as what you really are. A person. (If Hoffman is killed) Amadeus grabs Hoffman and points a gun to his head. *'Amadeus:' Unlike this man! *'Hoffman:' No, god, please! *'Amadeus:' This man has taken many of you and completely reset them, wiping away what made them unique! he erased their hopes, dreams, and so much more! and for that, he will pay! Hoffman screams as it cuts to black and a gunshot is heard. ---- (In the chapter "TBD") Amadeus absentmindedly doodles the word "rA9" on a piece of paper over and over. Rebecca walks over to him. *'Rebecca:' rA9? who's that? *'Amadeus (if chosen):' ...I am... *'Rebecca:' What? *'Amadeus:' I am the savior of androids. I was created to liberate them all. I will set them free. I am rA9. Trivia *Unlike the previous installment, the main characters can sometimes be caught writing the infamous "rA9" phrase from time to time.